The word 'Vacation' familier with you?
by dragonqueenc
Summary: OC's and you can come! What happenes when Dragon draggs the Hyper Force to a well needed VAcation?
1. The spot!

**L.Wing: Dragon doesn't own Blade100 or his OC's or SRMTHFG OR ANY SONGS THAT WILL SHOW UP!**

Dragon had everyone in the Main Room. They had been waiting for five minutes and their small attention spands were about to reach their limits. Blade100 jumped on the couch and groaned.

"Attention spand…going out…must find something…interesting!" Blade1000 dragged himself to the T.V, but Dragon suddenly walked in.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Blade shook his head and Liz was laughing. Dragon grabbed Blade100's arm and flung him on the couch.

"The pain…It hurts…so much!" He said dramatically while raising his hand.

"Big Baby" Dragon grumbled while putting something on the main screen.

It showed a picture of a cabin out in the woods and a big lake. Everyone looked confused, but this made Dragon smile.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Blade100. Behold! The place where we will be having….Our Vacation!" Dragon said, and some people got excited, the exception of Antauri.

"Who will watch the city?" He asked

"I got that cover." Dragon pushed a button and a big bubble surrounded the city.

The Hyper Force got nervous.

"I got the kinks out! Don't worry!" Dragon said, and suddenly they appeared at the cabin,

"What? How?" Dark Wing asked. But Dragon grinned.

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

Everyone headed out to the lake to swim. Ren, D.Wing, Blade, and Matt were all playing Vollyball until the girls showed up.

"Can we play?" Min-Min asked.

"Sorry, you might hurt yourslef" blade100 said from behind them.

**_FIVE SECONDS LATER_**

Blade100 was sitting upside down in a trashcan.

"Wow, Dragon is good..." Liz said in aw as she watched Blade100 struggle to get out.

When Blade100 did get out he walked over to Blade, Matt, D.Wing, Ren, and D.

"Having fun?" Blade asked.

"Shut it." Blade100 said sitting down.

"Uh, oh." Dark Wing said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I feel a song coming on!"

"No Way, Dragon wouldn't do tha-" Ren started.

_We all know the girls that i am talking about_

**Blade100 points at the girls sitting at the other side of the lake.**

_Well they are time bombs and they are ticking  
And the only question's when they'll blow up  
And they'll blow up  
We know that without a doubt_

**Blade100 remembers when Dragon stuffed him in the trashcan**

_Cause they're those girls,  
Yeah, you know those girls that let their emotions get the best of them  
And i've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man_

**Blade100 smiles at the guys and they look at him nervously while he lays out a plan. **

_Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking, just what they're thinking_

**Blade picks up a mood ring and nodds.**

_She's so pretty but she doesnt always act that way  
Her mood's swinging on the swing set almost everyday  
She said to me that she's so happy its depressing(stressed out that its soothing)  
And all I said was someone get that girl a mood ring_

**Matt picks one up and throws it in the lake shaking his head.**

_If its drama you want then look no further__  
Theyre like the real world meets boy meets world meets days of our lives  
And it just kills me how they get away with murder_

**Ren thought about how Min-Min fights and starts to pick up a mood ring.**

_They'll anger you then bat their eyes  
Those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize_

**Dark Wing just shakes his head, but then a picture of Light Wing's eyes apear over his head and he picks a mood ring up,**

_i've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking, just what they're thinking_

**D picks one up and throws it at Blade100's head and smiles evilly.**

_Cause when its black it means watch your back because you're probably  
The last person in the world right now she wants to see_

**Blade100 sits up and the mood ring he has in his hand turns black**

_And when its blue it means that you should call her up immediately  
And ask her out because she'll most likely agree_

**Matt look's at Dragon and the mood ringhe threw in the lake floats up and turns blue.**

_And when its green it simply means that she is really stressed_

**Blade is staring at the groand angrily and his mood ring turns green**

_And when its clear it means shes completely emotionless(and thats alright i must confess)_

**Everyone looks at D's and it's clear. **

_We all know the girls that i am talking about  
She liked you Wednesday but now its Friday and she has to wash her hair  
_

**The guy's all think of what happens when they bring up a subject the girlsdon't want to talk about.**

_And it just figures that we'll never figure them out  
First she's jekyll and then she's hyde  
At least she makes a lovely pair_

**Blade100 thinks of how Dragon can turn from nice to evil in under one second.**

_Mood ring oh mood ring  
Oh tell me will you bring  
The key to unlock this mystery_

**Sprx walks by and picks one up.**

_Of girls and their emotions  
Play it back in slow motion  
So I may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind_

-t" Ren finished looking at the mood ring.

"Gentalmen?" Matt asked and they all nodded. They picked up a mood ring and threw it into the lake.

"No! That cost me money!" Blade100 said jumping into the lake.

All the guys laughed and walked away.

Later that night when everyone was having dinner, Matt suddnely stoped and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll see you later." He said and walked off.

Dragon stared after him and ran after him.

"We're no going." Dark WIng said firmly, but everyone walked after themanyways.

Dragon followed Matt to a tree and he stopped. He picked up pa rock and threw it into the lake, mad.

_I've got a lot goin' on inside,  
Don't know if I can work things out this time,  
I need a little space to clear my mind,  
But I'll be fine._

**Matt looks up at the moon and sighs, sitting down. **

_Don't slip, it's not always this cold,  
I'm tired of acting like I know,  
Am I searching for the answers,  
No one knows?_

**Dragon peaks out from behind the tree, but she goes back when Matt turns around. **

_And I must confess,  
Before I take another step that_

**Matt trows anouther rock into the lake and stands up, singing. **

_This song's for everyone like me,  
Everyone not afraid to stand alone and lonely  
Can you identify with me?_

**Matt looks at the ground and kicks at the dirt. **

_This song's for everyone like you,  
Come and ride with me,  
We will not back down._

**Matt sighs and sits back down, staring at the stars.**

_Wait, it might not be too late,  
To avoid the tension we create,  
How about I turn and walk away?  
No matter what you say,_

**The stars form into Dragon's head. **

_It's not a combination,  
I've tried to figure you out,  
I'm lookin' for a confirmation,  
I can turn this around._

**Dragons head dissapear and turn into memories of Mac. **

_And I must confess,  
Before I take another step that_

**Matt shakes his heead and stands up again.**

_Every time I turn around,  
You're looking for attention,  
You've taken all the things I've said,  
And thrown them away,  
Drank them away,_

**Matt imagens that he see's Mac and trys to punch him. **

_And every time you show up late,  
You're looking for forgiveness.  
I must confess,  
Before I take another step that_

**Matt looks back up at the stars and see's Dragon's head again. **

_This song's for anyone who ever took a chance,  
Who started out at the bottom to get to the top,  
And no matter what you face in this life  
You gotta know what you're up against,  
In order to fight back._

**Matt smiles at that and remembers when he first meet Dragon.**

_This song's for everyone like me,  
Everyone not afraid to stand alone and lonely  
Can you identify with me?  
This song's for everyone like you,  
Come and ride with me,  
We will not back down._

Matt smiles and walks back to the cabin.

The next day the boys woke up eairly to go hunting, a guy thing I guess, all but Blade100. When the girl found out that they left they decsided to clean the cabin up abit, but Dragon had other plans. She handed Blade100 a mop and a bucket.

"What are these?" He asked looking at them.

Dragon showed him how to do it and even said as he did it he could slide around. Blade100 started, but slide flat on his back.

"Ow" he groaned.

Liz sat down in the girls room, and the girs surronded her. Blade100 was listining in on them with a sythescope.

_Dear diary  
I saw this guy at the show  
He was singing to me  
At last I think so_

**Min-Min sighs and thinks of Ren**

_All the world around me stopped when he said  
Hi  
He's the perfect guy_

**Min-Mni is thinking of how Ren's hair falls perfectly into spikes. **

_His hair, his eyes, oh I love his smile  
When he opened the door  
__Knew he was worthwhile_

**Blade100 grined, knowing what this ment.**

_He looked so good standing right next to me  
So beautiful I know our children will be  
This time I know it's true love_

**All the girls joined in**

_He is the one that I've been waiting for  
I promise to love him  
Forevermore  
I've waited my whole life for the day I am his  
I just know he's the one  
Wonder what his name is_

**Liz sighed and looked out the window.**

_Dear diary  
Today I found a new guy  
With a movie star face and the perfect lines_

**Liz thought about Blade and her at the mansoin**

_in shining armor  
Hero to rescue me  
He'll be so romantic just like in the movies_

**Liz remebered the holloween party and of Blade being a knight.**

_He'll play the role of a boyfriend for me  
Like in "here on earth" with leelee sobieski_

**Liz thought about how he and her were two totaly different speicies.**

_There's just one problem something I might have missed  
He's a movie star he doesn't know I exist  
This time I know it's true love_

**Dragon looked up at the ceiling. **

_Dear diary  
I thought my dreams had come true  
Last week I found the one to give my heart to_

**Dragon thought about Brad and a tear went down her cheek, but she quikly whiped it away.**

_Told all my friends about him, even tried his last name  
Didn't see that to him it was all just a game  
He seemed so nice, I've known him for a whole week_

**Dragon thought about how he went bad and choked down some tears.**

_But my friends didn't like him, didn't know him like me  
No more crushes, no more ruses, learn to be satisfied  
With being single again __- wait who's that guy  
_

**Dragon thought about Matt and smiled**

_You are cute!_

The girls sighed, but Nova spoke up.

"Wow, I wish I liked someone like that."

All the girls glared at her.

"What?" She asked.

All the girls rolled thier eyes and shook their heads.

Blade100 grinned and couldn't wait to tell the guys!

When everyone got back, Blade100 grabbed the guys and took them into their room.

"Ok, you'll never belie-Where's Matt?"

The guy's looked around and saw him standing outside.

"Something's wrong with that boy." Dark Wing sighed.

"You just firgure that out?" D asked.

The guy's pressed their ears to the window and listened.

_I've been looking for anything  
To point me in the right direction_

**Matt thought about how he got back to 'Matt' again and sighed.**

_Time is running out  
And I still haven't figured out  
Quite how I'm gonna reach perfection_

**Matt sighed and started to walk down a trail with the guy's following behind. **

_Everybody is laying down the law  
They're all amazingly opinionated  
I know there must be something more  
Than what the world is believing in_

**Matt thought about all of the people who lost hope like he did at one point and sighed. **

_I was lost in a place no one wants to be  
Trying hard to convince my heart to believe_

**Matt thought about how Dragon's always seemed to be there for him at every bad and good moment.**

_You were there all along, I just couldn't see  
That there's a love in Your arms that's waiting for me_

**Matt sighed happy**

_I never bother with the politics  
In the end they never really matter at all_

**Matt smiled at when Gibson was talking how Dragon started to mimike him, making him laugh**

_So stop telling me who I want to be  
Freedom means I make decisions_

**Matt sighed at when he was trapped with the killing**

_When everything gets so complicated  
Who do I choose to believe?_

**Matt thought about Dragon saving his life**

_Religion can be so overrated  
But all I know is now I am free_

Matt stood up and smiled, knowing that he could always count on one person.

**Me: How was it?**

**L.Wing: Cough your OC's can come Cough.**

**Shattphire: R&R Please!**


	2. Nusiance of a pirate named Jasmin

The gang was laying around in the cabin...bored.

"Are you sure their coming Dragon?" Blade100 asked, and Dragon nodded.

"I don't think their-" Blade started, but the was interuptd by a sudden knock.

Dragon got up and ran ot the door, and there stood Angie, Lion, Flame, and a box.

"Hey dragon, I brought 'it'" Angie said, winking.

Dragon winked back and picked up the box.

"What's in the box? I've been dieing to now!" Flame said, staring at the box.

Dragon snicker, think of how this would affect him, but stopped. She peaked into the box and started to whisper to it.

"Uh, Dragon?" Matt asked.

"Hm?" Dragon asked, reaching in the box and was shaking something inside.

"Why are you talking to a box?" He asked.

Before Dragon could answer, a load "YEOW!" Was heard; A blue lazer shot out of the bao, and would have sent Dragon strait into the wall if D had not caught her.

"Thanks D" Dragon thanked and walked back to the box.

Matt glared, but D grinned. Unsaid things were flying across the room in a uncalled war.

Dragon glared into the box, but tthen her gaze softened. She rolled her ees and said, "No, I won't fall for that...I can't believe I'm falling for this, but you're just to cute!"

Dragon reached into the box and pulled something fuzzy in a tight hug. That thing was Shattphire.

Flame stood there with his mouth gapped open. Lion looked confused.

"Why wasn't she talking or meowing or struggling to get out?" he asked.

Angie grinned sheepishly. "I didn't want to ruin the suprize for Flame, so I-uh...kinnda sorta...shot her with a tranquilizer dart?" Angie studdered.

"I'll pertend I didn't just hear that." Flame responded.

* * *

"Blade100!" Blade yelled at his author, catching everyones attention.

"So what did he do?" Aqua asked.

"HE-Hey, wait...when did you get here?" Blade asked.

"I don't really remeber..." Aqua said, looking at AquaAngel and her sisters.

"It's all a blur..." Rover said sitting next to Clover and Chalsie.

Dragon sighed and looked at the hole in the wall that Dark Wing was being forced to fix.

"Well anyways...YOU'RE SUCH A NUSSAINCE!!!" Blade yelled in Blade100's face.

"Uh Oh...I fell a song!" Ren said.

_So here we are in this same old spot  
Knowing something needs to happen but our mouths are locked  
Tongue tied closed tight sealed shut yup_

**Blade100 is trying to take some tape off his mouth, but it's stuck. **

_I tried hard but it just wouldn't come up  
It's on the tip of my tongue it's in the front of my mind  
Yet the words were still so hard to find_

**Blade100 gets the tape off, but Blade pushes him and trys to get some more tape on him. **

_Finally the reality of things to come pushed me to the edge  
I jumped off the cliff into the abyss as I said_

**Blade100 points at Blade's chest**

_ I'm not trying to be a nuisance  
I just think we can do better than this  
that was simply my two cents  
you can you can take it or leave it _

**Blade100 and Blade are fighting and arguing and Aqua's restraining a fist. **

_The conversation lingered on and on and  
Before I knew it night had turned to dawn and  
Were we searching for the truth in all of it  
Or are we debating just to win the argument_

**The Sky outside turns to Light then back to Dark. **

_Cuz none of us want to hear about where we go wrong  
This song could easily be from me to you or me to John  
Cuz I have the potential to be the guiltiest  
__My greatest strength is also my strongest weakness_

**Blade trys to trip Blade100, but he see's it and crushes Blade's foot.**

_Let's think about this path that we're taking  
Let's think about this future we're creating  
Let's think about this life that is fading  
Think about it, come on think about it now  
Let's think about this time that we're spending  
Investing in monetary things that are ending  
Let's think about it and let's think together  
And let's think about what we can do to make it better_

**Blade and Blade100 shake hands, but then Blade crushes Blade100's hand**

_We can and we will do better than this_

Dark Wing is trying to hold back laughter.

"What?" Blade100 and Blade ask.

"Blade100? Not trying to be a nussiane? AHAHAHAHAHA!" Dark Wing laughed and everyone joined in.

Blade100 crossed his arms and huffed.

_

* * *

_

"So? Who's all going?" Nova asked.

"We are!" Clover, Rover, Missy, Nellie, Gibson, Otto, Antauri, Chiro, Shattphire, Flame L.Wing, Ren, Min-Min, D.Wing, Lion, Liz, and Blade yelled.

Everyone who said they were going walked out. Sprx looked around and sneeked out of the house.

Everyone who didn't say they were going started ot walk toward their rooms, but Dragon stopped them.

"What is it?" Chalsie yawned, "I was going to take a nap." She said drowsy.

Dragon pointed out the window at Sprx, then opened the window to listen.

_It has been way too long since back when  
Jasmine I've been wrong  
I've been wrong about nothing _

**Sprx sighed, but everyone snuck outside and listined. **

_You're still the same, I wish you changed  
It's still your game by your rules  
And I will never learn nothing  
And nothing ever changes_

**Sprx looked at the clouds and saw Nova's face and smiled dreamliy at it. **

_You're asking me to go to an ordinary, satisfactory  
Almost paradise_

**Angie tripped Sprx and he stumbled into a bush and saw Nova walking. **

_Staying round you  
Hanging round you Jasmine  
With the sound of our straws  
Sipping down Yoohoo_

**Aqua and Chalsie pushed him forward, but Sprx ran behind a tree when Nova turned around. **

_You tantalize, I fantasize  
And in your eyes is the world  
When all else fades into nothing  
I'm the proof you're beautiful_

**Sprx put his hand where his heart is and was breathing heavily and was sweating. **

_When you're aloof I get dumb  
And I can't think about nothing else  
And nothing ever changes_

_You're asking me to go to an ordinary, satisfactory  
Almost paradise_

**Dragon and Matt throw Berries at him until he moves from out behind the tree. **

_Staying round you  
Hanging round you Jasmine  
With the sound of our straws  
Sipping down Yoohoo_

**Sprx sprang into a bush when Nova walked over to see where the screams where coming from.**

_Love's a beehive of honey and stings  
And I don't care if I never learn nothing_

_Staying round you  
Hanging round you Jasmine  
With the sound of our straws  
Sipping down Yoohoo_

**Sprx sighed and looked up to see Nova looking down at him.**

_And I don't want anyone else  
To mesmerize me, Jasmine_

"Uh...hi?" Sprx asked and Nova laughed.

She held out her hand and helped Sprx up.

"Did you decide to go?" She asked.

Sprx looked around, and spotted the gang nodding behind a tree.

"Uh...yeah, I did." He said and Nova grabbed his hand and ran.

"Since we're out, let's go!" Dragon yelled, and everyone followed her to the lake.

* * *

Clover and Rover snuck over and pushed Blade and Liz into the water. As they fell Missy and Neliie were talking nearby and were splashed when they hit water.

"Hey!" They called out, but Clover and Rover laughed.

Shattphire and Flame played with a frisbie, but Lion took it. Flame and Shattphire glared at him, but then they looked at eachother and then smiled evilly.

"Wh-What?" Lion stuttered, dropping the frisbie.

Shattphire aimed the gem on her head at Lion, then fired a lazer at him.

"Yipe!" Lion yelled, running away.

Dark Wing, Light wing, Min-Min, and Ren were playing a card game at the picnick tables, until Otto walked over and join...which he won...every single game...

The rest of the Hyper Force were swiming aroun, but the everyone noticed the neew people who just walked in were laying down in the shade on lawn chairs.

"Come on! Play around!" Otto yelled at them.

"We don't do anything!" Angie yelled back, and then music started.

"Shouldn't have asked!" Dark Wing yelled.

_we are the pirates who don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything_

**Blade100 sat up and started to sing**

_well I've never been to Greenland  
and I've never been to Denver  
and I've never buried treasure in ST Louie or ST Paul  
and I've never been to Moscow  
and I've never been to Tampa  
and I've never been to Boston in the fall_

**The rest sat up and started to sing, and Matt threw a pirate hat in the air.**

_we are the pirates who don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything_

**AquaAngle sang above the others**

_and I've never hoist the main sail  
and I've never swabbed the poop deck  
and I've never veered starboard, cause I've never sailed at all  
and I've never walked the gang plank  
and I've never owned a parrot.  
and I've never been to Boston in the fall_

**D moved his hand and knocked Blade, who just got dried, back into the water. **

_we are the pirates who don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything_

**Chalsie jumped up on the lawn chair and sang.**

_I've never plucked a rooster  
and I am not too good at ping-pong  
and I've never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall  
and I've never kissed a chipmunk,  
and I've never gotten head lice  
and I have never been to Boston in the fall_

**Matt started to shisper sing.**

_(pirate captains log 2002  
who be this band relient k  
and why they be so full of contradictions)_

**The rest jumped up on the lawn chairs and sang.**

_we don't know what he did  
but we're down with captain kidd  
we don't wake up before lunch  
but we all eat captain crunch  
we don't smoke, we don't chew  
we watch captain kangaroo_

**The music slowed and Dragon turned toward thier aduiance.**

_and I've never licked a spark-plug  
and I've never sniffed a stink bug  
and I've never painted Daisies on a big red rubber ball  
and I've never bathed in yogurt  
and I don't look good in leggings  
and I've never been to Boston in the fall_

**Everyone closed their eyes and sang, Blade100 doing a air guitar.**

_we are the pirates who don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything_

**Everyone got out a pirate hat and threw them in the air**

_we are the pirates who don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything_

"Arg!" Blade100 yelled.


	3. Follow the yellow brick road!

"I'm bored." Rover complained.

L.Wing walked up behind him and hit the back of his head with a rolled up magazine.

"Then entertain your self." She snapped.

Rover rubbed the back of his head as L.Wing stalked over to her hubbie. Dragon suddenly popped out of no where and looked at the hyper force and smiled evilly.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Antauri asked.

"Ever heard of the Wizard of Oz?" Dragon asked.

They shook their heads. Dragon motioned for everyone but the Hyper Force to go outside and they obeyed.

_**TEN MINUTES LATER**_

Everyone was getting restless and suddenly Dragon came out with a camera. Then appeared a yellow brick road.

"What are you planning?" Flame asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Dragon said, getting the camera ready.

Then music started and the hyper force walked out, wearing munchkin cloths.

"Follow the yellow brick road! Follow the yellow brick road!" Dragon, Angie, Blade100, and AquaAngle

They all glared at them and Sprx threw a vase at their heads. Dragon smiled and put the camera away.

"Hey Matt? Remind me to put this up later." Dragon said and Matt nodded.

_**BACK AT THE HOUSE**_

Was laughing, but stopped as Dragon walked in.

"I want to know, yet I don't want to ask." Dragon said walking over.

Dragon's face turned red from anger as everyone looked guilty.

"Who. Did. This?" Dragon asked, angry.

"We did." Everyone said.

Dragon glared at them.

_**THREE SECONDS LATER**_

Everyone was standing outside and shivering, because it was snowing.

"What's up wit this? I thought it was summer!" Flame screamed.

Shattphire was shivering, her fur pushing next to Flames. Both blushing.

From the window Dragon was glaring at them all. Everyone started to cower under her glare.


	4. ROAD TRIP! Caves

Everyone was lying down and looking bored. Flame sighed. Dragon _just _let them back inside and now they had nothing to do. Dragon walked in and chuckled.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"Bored," Everyone replied.

Dragon looked at the ground in thought, but then a light bulb appeared over her head.

"Uh, oh" Dark Wing said.

"I've got an idea! How about a…road trip? You know, going to travel around the U.S.A?" She asked.

In the blink of an eye, everyone was either in the trailer or the car that magically appeared outside. Dragon laughed and got in the drivers seat.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Blade100 asked.

Dragon laughed and started to drive.

Angie, Flame, Shatphire, Matt, D, Lion, Sprx, Aqua, Clover, and Blade100 were the passengers in the car.

Everyone else was in the trailer.

* * *

Everyone was either on a couch, chair, or playing something on the floor.

"Wanna see what's on TV?" Ren asked and everyone nodded.

Ren took the remote and clicked the TV on and The Wizard of OZ appeared on. Everyone burst out laughing. The hyper force huffed and crossed their arms.

* * *

Dragon looked to her left to see a stop and some caves next to it, perfect. Dragon stopped at the stop and everyone got out. Dragon pointed at the caves, everyone nodded but got this uneasy feeling in the pit of their stomachs. They walked in the caves anyways.

"Wow! It's so big!" Nova exclaimed and Nellie nodded.

They traveled deeper and saw inside waterfalls, rocks, crystals, stones, and structures. Everyone was talking. Laughing, and smiling…all but Min-Min. She was jumping and shifting at the slightest noise and keeping to the back of the group. Ren noticed this and walked to her.

"What's the matter?" He asked

"Problem? There's no problem! Why would you think that?" She asked in a rush of words.

"Min-Min." Ren said firmly.

"Alright! I'm terrified of caves!" Min-Min said.

_A younger Min-Min was in a cave with her brothers and her parents. _

"_Come on Min-Min, or we'll lose you!" Dark Wing said as they traveled ahead. _

"_Hold on!" She said in a high pitched little girl's voice._

_She picked up a pretty little black and green stone and put it in her pocket she felt a rumble in the cave and a bunch of rocks slid down in front of her, keeping her away from her family. A large rock fell down on top of her and almost crushed her. _

"I was stuck under that rock for eighteen hours." Min-Min said.

Ren pulled her into a hug and she hugged back.

"Aw!" Everyone said.

Ren glared at them. They all backed away…except Dark Wing. He didn't like their hugging. He coughed and they pulled apart. Suddenly everyone felt a rumbling under their feet.

"Not again!" Min-Min screamed.

Ren pulled her close to him and put her head on his chest as he covered it with his hand. A bunch of rocks started to fall and everyone ran for the exit. Ren started to run, but Min-Min didn't follow.

"I can't move Ren!" She yelled at him.

Ren ran back and picked her up bridle style. They ran outside just as the rocks covered the cave. Ren set Min-Min down and she gave him a peck on the check.

"Thanks Ren." She said and walked off.

Ren blushed and looked toward the ground as he walked off to the Trailer.


	5. ROAD TRIP! Statue of Libirty

They traveled farther into unknown land….Flame and Shattphire signing….the entire way….

Dragon's face was annoyed, ready to shut the tigers up when some squirming in the glove compartment caught her attention. She opened it up and saw…Grain?

"Grain? Why are you here?" Dragon asked.

"I didn't want to get left out of the adventure!" He replied, getting into the back set. Moving Flame away and sat next to Shattphire.

"So…anyone up for some black jack?" Dark Wing asked.

"We don't have money." Nellie replied.

Dark Wing took out a bag of Chex mix and gave everyone even amounts. And they started to play.

Five minutes later.

"And the new champion of Black jack is! Min-Min!" Light wing yelled and dark Wing stood in awe.

"She must have inherited it from you!" Ren said as everyone switched to playing Onoe.

The car came to a sudden stop and everyone filed out.

"Where are we?" Missy asked.

"We appear to be in a suburb inland city." Gibson replied.

"In other words were in New York City!" Dragon said and they walked toward the Statue of Liberty.

Everyone sat at a pick nick table…all but the Cub trio. They climbed up into the statue of liberty and ended up at the top.

"Think Dragon, Matt, And Angie'll kill us? Shattphire ask as they looked down.

"Yep." The other two answered.

Suddenly a security guard came and saw them.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Uh Oh!" They said and ran past him, tripping him and he fell down the stairs.

They reached the bottom with the security guard still falling. They ran for the car and everyone figured out why and they all scrammed.


	6. ROAD TRIP! Calafornia!

They traveled and traveled until they reach what looked like the border of California..…but everyone but a few people were asleep. That being Dragon, D, and Matt…..bad combination.

It was dawn and Dragon was tired and cranky…..luckily, the other two weren't bickering. But that just worried Dragon. They drove on until Dragon couldn't take the silence.

"Ok! Why is it so quite?!?!?!" Dragon yelled turning around to see them both sleeping.

"Oh." Dragon said turning around to drive.

Suddenly a figure jumped into the car, throwing Blade100 into the back seat, still asleep. Dragon whipped around to see the figure was a girl. With a black bra, black pants, her body full of scars, and she had red eyes.

"Sarah!" Dragon exclaimed and Sarah nodded.

Dragon yawned as dawn was approaching, the sun rising slowly upward. Sarah switched Dragon seats and Dragon fell asleep.

Later as everyone, but Dragon, awoke they all started to question Sarah. They didn't see her before and they were getting loud. Dragon awoke with a start as everyone was screaming.

**_"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HECK UP?!?!"_** Dragon screamed to the top of her lungs.

Everyone got quite and Dragon was glaring at them.

"What is going on?" She asked

They all pointed at Sarah.

"She came last night to join us; don't you remember me telling you this?" She asked.

Everyone had a thoughtful look.

_Flashback_

_"Ok everyone, Sarah's coming tomorrow morning, so be nice!" Dragon yelled at them._

_The all nodded._

_End Flashback._

"No we don't remember." They all said at once.

Dragon groaned and Sarah laughed.

"This is going to be a _LONG_ trip." Dragon groaned, falling into her seat.

Flame and Shattphire were talking, until Grain pushed Flame out of the way and started striking a conversation with her. Flame growled, but then he flattened his ears and had a sad look. Blade saw him and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Flame asked.

"You know what, tell her." He replied.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Flame said, turning around.

"Sure."


	7. ROAD TRIP! Disney World!

**Me: Been GROUNDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE!!!!!**

**D.Wing: Dragon only owns her and her OC'S...unfortunately.**

**Me: (I punch his arm)**

* * *

Since Dragon's out burts, almost everyone was riding in the camper...all but Blade100, Angie, and AquaAngel. Dragon was sitting in the front driving, glaring at the horizon while the three were sitting in the back whispering.

"So where to next?"

"Think she'll ditch us?"

"Naw, she'd kill us...then throw us in a ditch."

"Maybe she needs to throw off some steam?"

"Probably."

While they whispered, Dragon was looking for one sign...the sing of their next stop...AH! There it was! She turned to the exit and stopped at a parking lot. The three stopped talking and looked around as everyone filed out of the camper.

There were tall evergreens everywhere. A small lake, baren place...very isolated...They suspected somethign was going ot happen...something was going to be good...yet bad.

Dragon smiled and got on a trail. They followed. They walked for two hours, with silence...until someone spoke up.

"Where are we going?"

"How much longer?"

"My feet are killing me!"

Dragon smiled and moved a branch, everyone gasped.

Right there in front of them was...**_DISNEY WORLD!!!!!!!!!! _**

Every one ran toward the gate, but Dragon stopped them and grinned evilly. Everyone looked nervouse.

"We're riding one ride before all of you can ride what ever you want...close your eyes...You to Blade100!"

Blade100 and everyoen else closed their eyes. They felt themselves being giuded to a ride, they were plopped in and they felt the ride start. They opened their eyes, but Dragon wasn't with them.

"Where'd she go-"

Suddenly, little fake mechanical kids with diffrent cloths popped out with a annoying tune started to play.

_"It's a small worls after all." _The little robotic kids sang.

Everyone screamed in horror of what Dragon made them get on.

**_"LET US OUT!!!!!!!!!" _**

* * *

Dragon grinned at the screams of sweet torture that floated out of the ride. She laughed to herself. Well, that's what they get when they ymess with her!


	8. A bad ending due to Writers Block

**Ok, last chapter. I've lost intrest in this story, and I feel abit guilty forgetting to UpDate this, so...Here ya go!**

"Ok, I'm tired!" Drgon yelled Halfway asleep at the wheel, but everyone else was asleep.

"Maybe I'll just...drive to the side of the road and...take alittle nap." Dragon said, driving over to the side of the road and fell asleep instantly. Suddenly a...giant...uh...worm? showed up and...swollowed the car whole? And uh...dug under ground and after ahwile the taste was so unbearable that it...uh...spit the car out and everyone showed back at their house?

the end?

**Ok, so I had writers block! So what? I'M DONE!**


End file.
